1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel on which is wound a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like, that is used as a recording/playback medium mainly of computers or the like, and to a recording tape cartridge that is equipped with the reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been known recording tape cartridges in which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like that is used as a data recording/playback medium (for data backup) of computers or the like, is wound on a reel formed of a synthetic resin, and the reel is singly accommodated within a case. The reel of the recording tape cartridge is formed by, for example, an upper flange and a hub being molded integrally, and a lower flange being welded to the lower end portion of the hub (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-305222).
Recording tape cartridges are generally stored for a long time period. Therefore, there is the problem that the hub deforms inwardly in the radial direction due to the pressure caused by the tight winding of the recording tape, and, due to this deformation, the recording tape that is wound around the hub deforms. Various means have conventionally be proposed in order to overcome this problem, but there is still room for improvement in means for suppressing deformation of a recording tape caused by the tight winding thereof.